slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27255636-20160223144625/@comment-27796024-20160223181121
Reakcja Alexego na Su i Kastiela (może ktoś kto nie grał jest ciekaw) : Alexy - HA HA! Mam was! Teraz nie będziecie mogli już niczemu zaprzeczyć! Su -A-Alexy... Alexy - Tym razem nie musisz kłamać, widziałem was w ogrodzie. I jeżeli jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi, to macie ciekawy sposób na... Su - Alexy! Uspokój się, miałam zamiar ci powiedzieć. Kas -Masz dziwny sposób na ukrywanie związków... Su - (Dalej.) Alexy - "Ukrywanie"? Dlaczego chcecie się ukrywać? Su - (Dalej.) Kas - Nie twoja sprawa. Su - (Dalej.) Alexy - Sorry, Kastiel, ale czy tego chcesz czy nie, Hessa jest moją przyjaciółką, a więc to też moja sprawa. Su - (Dalej.) Kas - Zawsze jest taki namolny? Su - Hahaha, i tak nie udałoby mi się tego za długo przed nim ukrywać. Alexy - Dokładnie! A więc, od jak dawna jesteście razem? Su - (Dalej.) Kas - Od mniej więcej dwudziestu minut. Su - (Dalej.) Alexy - Serio? Su - (Dalej.) Alexy - Chyba mam radar na pocałunki... Su - Alexy! Alexy - Spokojnie, zakochani, już was zostawiam. Su - (Dalej.) Alexy - Nie martwcie się, wasz sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny. Su -(Poszedł sobie radośnie podgwizdując.) Alexy - (Jest tak zadowolony, jakby sam właśnie się z kimś związał.) Su - Kurczę, mogliśmy go zapytać, co się wydarzyło w sali gimnastycznej... Kas - Jeżeli spotkaliśmy go na korytarzu, to znaczy, że apel już się skończył. Su - Powinniśmy mimo wszystko pójść to sprawdzić. A potem jeszcze wyzanie Kastiela... jak to my mu się podobamy już od jakiegoś czasu: Su -(Kurczę, apel już się skończył...) Su - Już po wszystkim. Jaka szkoda... Su - Chciałabym jednak się dowiedzieć, co ma się wydarzyć... Kas - Nie panikuj, dowiemy się jutro. Su - Tak... Su - (Nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i poczuliśmy się zakłopotani.) Su - (Chciałabym ponownie go pocałować, ale jestem na to zbyt spięta...) Su - P-Powinniśmy już iść. Chyba nie ma już nikogo w szkole. Kas - Tak. Su - (Zakończ dyskusję.) Su - (Mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy ostatnimi uczniami w szkole...) Kas - Domyślam się, że to zły pomysł, aby odprowadzić cię do domu? Su - Ech, nie, lepiej nie. Pamiętasz jak mój tata ostatnio zareagował... Kas - Trochę, tak. Chciałbym pożyć jeszcze kilka lat. Su - Dlatego lepiej by było, gdyby moi rodzice na razie nic nie wiedzieli. Nie ma co... się spieszyć. Kas - A kto chce się spieszyć? Kas - (Objął mnie w talii, zanim znowu mnie pocałował.) Su - (Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję... To wydaje się takie surrealistyczne!) Su - K-Kastiel... Może głupio to mówić, ale... Biorąc pod uwagę twój stosunek do mnie, ja... Kas - Tak? Su - Nie myślałam, że naprawdę się mną interesujesz. Kas - Wiem. To było dosyć zabawne patrzeć jak się męczysz. Zastanawiałem się, czy któregoś dnia się na coś zdeydujesz. Su - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Przed chwilą prawie zwiałeś, bo myślałeś, że nie chciałam cię pocałować. Kas - Przestań, to było widać z odległości dziesięciu kilometrów, że byłaś zainteresowana. Su -Ty... Ech! Kas - (Wie, że mnie zauroczył, denerwuje mnie to!) Kas - Do jutra, dziewczynko. Su - D-Do jutra... Jeśli chodzi o zachowania chłopców to Armin wygrywa, a zaraz po nim jest Kas xD Nie wiem jak Nat i Kentin, ale Kastiel jest straaasznie dotykowy. Cały czas gdzieś obejmuje naszą Su, łapie ją w talii, albo całuje... To urocze, naprawdę i choć może nie do końca pasuje do jego zwykłej postawy, to trzeba przyznać, że rozczula, ale kto co lubi. Armin robi to samo tylko z częstszym całowaniem z zaskoczenia i sama Su przyznała, że nie spodziewała się, że będzie taki pewny siebie. Ale cieszy ją to. Lys jest także kochany, ale z tymi dwoma panami według mnie nie wygra... Napiszcie może jak zachowuja sie pozostali chłopacy... Naprawdę jestem ciekawa.